


Legendary - Warriors

by PKofLight



Series: Linked Universe - Legendary Works [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Have fun trying to piece some of them together!, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Only tagging the ones with actual dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKofLight/pseuds/PKofLight
Summary: He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was he wasn't sure what they were saying, and he hadn't bothered to fully register it at all. The world went black, and that was all that mattered to him now.





	Legendary - Warriors

It was yet another day for the heroes, as they continued down the road. They were on their way to the next town, the promise of an inn and a bed being the main thing driving them that day. However, the Warrior found himself simply over tired and done with the walking already. He had felt as such for nearly the entire day, but with the fact that they had been out in the wilderness since last week, and he was sure they had other problems, he didn't bring it up.

Besides, with the tendencies of just the Heroes of Hyrule and the Wilds, the group had their work cut out for them. The two were prone to such dangerous things, what with constantly wandering away and even getting lost. The Hero of Wind, as much as he hated it, got extra attention as well, being the youngest. 

Said Hero was also walking alongside the Warrior now, a bright smile on his face as he admired the picture he had gotten in the mail from his sister. The Warrior looked down at him, trying to avoid the headache forming in his head, to see it. 

“Oh!” said the Hero of Wind then, looking up. “Did you want to see? Aryll has always enjoyed drawing for me.” Then, with the happiest, sunniest smile the Warrior had ever seen on the group's youngest, the picture was held up so he could see it better. “It's me, her, and our grandma! She even drew Tetra and our regular mailman!” 

Said mailman seemed to be a Rito, if the Warrior recalled correctly. “It's really good... How old is she?” 

“Oh, she's only a few years younger than me, but she draws all the time,” the Hero of the Wind gushed, as he turned the picture to admire it again. “It's so weird, y'know? I have a sister, but the rest of us don't.” 

“Heh,” the Warrior began with a weak laugh. “She's practically the sister to all of us, you know that, right...? We're all brothers in a way.”

“That's true! Even if some of the others don't think that,” replied the Hero of Wind, and the Warrior couldn't help but notice that the young boy had glanced over to the Hero of Legend, who seemed to currently be in some conversation with the Hero of Hyrule. “Or, I don't think they do, anyway.” 

“We all do,” the Warrior assured him, putting a hand to his head to try to soothe the ache. It was starting to get a bit much, at least for him. It felt just a touch too hot, but could it have just been the weather...? “... I'm... I'm sure of...”

He wasn't sure when the world started to spin, or when the sky suddenly became the ground, and the ground... the sky. In moments, he had slipped, and the world became a hazy, dizzy mess. He could hear the Hero of Wind cry out, the distant call of the Hero of... was that Legend? Or was it Hyrule?

He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was he wasn't sure what they were saying, and he hadn't bothered to fully register it at all. The world went black, and that was all that mattered to him now. He thought he could hear the voice of his Zelda, or Lana, even. 

For a while, all the Warrior knew was that blackness. 

In the distance, he was certain he heard the voices of the others. His mind was jumbling them up together, and getting them mixed up – (Was that the Hero of Legend, acting cool and collected, or was that the Hero of Time, making angry and snide remarks in response, hiding his concern? Was that the Hero of the Four Sword, sobbing evident in his worried voice, or was that the Hero of Wind, muttering under his breath and arguing with himself?) - he honestly did not know anything anymore.

All he knew was the heat, the pain, and the heavy weight holding him down. When he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted with the blurry sight of several blonds and one brunette peering down at him, his back against a tree.

“How's your head?” asked one blurry face, as a cup was held out. “You took quite a fall.” 

“'M fine,” the Warrior managed to utter, as he attempted to swat the hand away. “I can walk.” 

“And I'm choosing to believe that's a load of bull,” stated another blurry face, this one with what seemed to be a hat. “You just fainted flat on your back, I don't think you're going anywhere.” 

“And we really don't think you can even if you wanted to,” added another. The Warrior was having difficulty differentiating between the voices and the blurry faces. “We're staying here for the night, and you're resting and recovering.” 

The cup was forced back into his hand, and the Warrior finally relented and took the drink to take a swig. His blurred senses was unable to identify it, but he thought it might be some kind of juice. “... Sorry.” 

“Why didn't you say anything....?” asked another face, and the Warrior looked up slowly as his vision began to clear that it was the Hero of Wind. “I was talking with you! You should have said something! So, why didn't you?” 

“Hey, now, let's calm down for a moment.” This voice had been that of the Hero of the Four Sword. “I'm sure he has his reasons, but asking for them isn't going to fix anything.” 

“Yeah, yeah, it happened and whatnot,” scoffed the Hero of Legend. “Let's just make camp.”

One final voice put a hand to the Warrior's shoulder. This one was a brunette. “You rest up, okay? We'll be back to help you get in your bedroll.” 

“... Yeah,” the Warrior quietly replied. 

The others all stepped away, preparing to start a fire, set up bedrolls, and all the other things that the Warrior could not properly comprehend at the moment. He stared down at the cup in his hands, now half-way with juice. He blocked out the conversations happening around him, feeling nothing but the heat and the pain in his head, and the large pool of guilt beginning to form in the bottom of his stomach.

“Come on,” said someone then, and the Warrior looked up to see the Hero of Legend. Behind him, the entire camp was set up, and the others were standing around one of the bedrolls. His? He couldn't tell from where he was. “Let's get you to bed.” 

The Hero of Warriors took his hand, and the world blurred around him once more.


End file.
